Baby spider
by Transandsad79
Summary: Peter Ramadoff-Barton has been spiderman for 6 months not that his mama and dad know that. During yet another attack on new york they know that voice. They all do.


**_Plot- Natasha and adopted peter 11 years ago after his parents there close friends where killed. Now he lives at the tower, there's something they dont know though. There teenage son is the vigilante who runs around New York in a spider custom however they're going to find out today. _**

New York was attacked by some insane alien again, so just another Tuesday for the avengers. Spider-Man had been swinging back to the tower when he overheard the commotion and dived into action to help. It was a very very risky move. Chances are in the heat of the moment no one would recognize his voice. No one but his mama and dad. They'd know. They're super spy's. Maybe it's time for the to find out anyway. 

"Spider-boy!" Tony yelled. "Wonderful of you to join us during this fine alien attack." 

"Focus Stark!" The unmistakeable voice of his mama called out. 

In the moment he just choose to not talk, then no one would recognize him right? He swung in taking a alien out. When he turned to his right he almsost screamed. 

"MS.RAMADOFF MOVE!" She'd know it was him she jumped away before turning to the spider themed hero. 

"PETER!?" 

"Who's peter?" 

"Your so grounded!" He flinched but jumped back into action. 

Natasha P.O.V 

Clint ran up to me alarmed. "That's?" 

"Yeah." 

"He's so." 

"You know it." Nodding in agreement we ignored the look the others gave us when we did that. 

"That's peter!?" Tony asked me over the coms.

"Yeah!" Tony stopped to look at him. 

"Goddamit!" Tony mutterd. 

The fight ended quickly after that and it was time to head back to the tower. "You." I pointed at peter. "Are in deep shit." 

"Meet back in the living room. EVERYONE!" Steve yelled putting emphasis on the 'everyone.' 

"Peter Ramandoff-Barton explain yourself! Now!" 

Peters P.O.V- 

Mama looks really mad, maybe she won't want me anymore. I flinched when she yelled she softened ever so slightly before straightening back out. "I got bit by a radioactive spider a while ago. Now I'm sticky, I have super fast reflexes, I can feel danger in the back of my head like I know it's coming and I'm super strong. So I made web shooters, a suit, and a AI over the course of a few weeks. Then I became the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." 

"And you didn't think to tell anyone!" Dad asked sternly. 

"No I thought to tell you guys I really did but I Uh I didn't want you guys to take away being Spider-Man or get rid of me..." 

"Why on earth would we get rid of you?" Mama asked an eyebrow raised. 

"Because I'm not normally anymore I'm a burden I always have been." Mama's eyes softened. 

"Your not a burden Pete." Uncle Tony spoke up from his seat. 

"Yeah." Everyone agreed. 

"Peter, the avengers are your family you never had any chance at being 'normal' your a mutant now yes but, you where never normal." Dad said. 

"Your dads right." Mama agreed. Dad gave her a shocked look to witch she rolled her eyes. He wasn't used to being right. 

"I'm sorry mama, I'm sorry dad. I didn't tell you and I understand if you take away my abitly to be Spider-Man." Mama to my shock rolled her eyes. 

"We aren't taking away Spider-Man. We'd be a big group of hypocrites if we did." Everyone nodded. "I'm not grounding you. But you have to tell grandpa Fury, Aunt may (agent May), uncle couslusn, and aunt Mira." 

"That's cruel Natasha." Tony laughed. 

"Not cruel, but punishment enough." Mama answered

"I agree with your Mama's punishment, not that I had a choice anyway. However I want you to train with us more often now if your going to be a superhero." Dad added sternly but still with the happy aura he gave off. 

Everyone nodded. "Yeah and I can help you build a better suit." Uncle Tony spoke up. 

"I can help you analyze your DNA." Uncle Bruce smiled kindly. 

"I can help you with your super strength me and Bucky both." Uncle Steve smiled. Uncle Bucky nodding along. 

"I can help you spar with your parents." Uncle Sam smiled. 

"I'll bring you by the air force base. You should learn how to fly if your going to be one of us." Uncle Rhodey smirked. 

"Me and peit can help you with reflex's." Wanda spoke up. 

"Me and your dad will teach you how to use different weapons, Well more than you already use anyway." Mama smiled. 

"Thank you all- I'm not being a burden right?" There was a collective sight from everyone. 

"Your! Not! A! Burden!" Dad said sternly. 

"Well I just-" 

"No." Mama cut me off. "Now have you fought any big villains?" Mama teased but they all where shocked when I said yes. 

"Yeah, the homecoming dance actually had to fight my dates dad. He dropped a building on me. I lifted the building off myself and then well fought him on the outside of a plane. Then the plane a Stark Industries plane the one he was trying to break into, crashed on the beach. I ummm well I tied the guy up and left a note before running off. I broke 8 bones and had several 3rd degree burns but they where all gone within 3 days. I still have nightmares about being trapped though. I thought about my mama and my dad what would happen if I couldn't get out probably the only reason I did was cus I didn't want to die and leave my mama and dad behind." 

Everyone was stunned into a silence. "You did all that Pete?" Mama spoke up attacking me in a hug. "Your so brave baby spider." I smiled at the new nickname. Dad sat down on my other side throwing his hand over my shoulder pulling me in to him as well. 

"If you ever have a nightmare or anything you know you can wake me and your mama you don't have to be brave and handle it all on your own." Dad said softly. 

"I didn't want to be a burden..." I mumbled. They both sighed. 

"Your not a burden even I have nightmares." Mama said. 

"I do too." Dad added 

"Me as well." Uncle Bucky spoke up. 

"I get them." Uncle Steve said. 

"Me too." Uncle Tony spoke. 

"I have them." Uncle Bruce admited. 

"I have tons." Wanda spoke. 

"Same." Petrio informed. 

"I've got plenty." Uncle Sam admited. 

"I get them as everyone else." Uncle Rhodey spoke. 

"Even I receive the dark dreams of ones past." Uncle Thor who I'd forget was here spoke. 

"Me too." Loki said shocking everyone but no one said anything. 

"See it's normal." Mama sighed. 

"Part of being a superhero. Your aunt may gets them. Your uncle Coulson. Aunt Mira gets them. I'm sure even grandpa nick gets nightmares." Dad informed me softly rubbing my back. 

"Now I don't know about you assholes but I'm hungry." Uncle Tony announced. 

"Language." The others coursed well used to the chastisement they each got so often they could give it to themselves. 

_The avengers are dysfunctional. They swear a lot and have nightmares. They eat enough to feed a small village and fight like siblings. But there a _**_family_**_. Family's protect there own. _


End file.
